powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Artillery
The power to wield or create powerful godly artillery. Variation of Transcendent Weaponry and Power Artillery. Not to be confused with Angelic Artillery. Also Called * Godly Artillery Capabilities The user is able to create and/or wield any kind of artillery (firearms, cannons, bows, etc.) that is imbued with incredible godly power, surpassing that of any and all forms of mundane weaponry, and is able to strike down those who are of a powerful or higher existence. Applications * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality. * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiment's, concepts, etc. ** Demonic Slayer: Such a weapon can slay even the most transcended level demons. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far surpasses any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and is able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Manipulation: The weapon bends completely to the wielder. ** Weapon Calling: The weapon can never be lost from the wielder. ** Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Variations * Transcendent Bow Construction Associations * Almighty Object/Powerful Objects: Items of transcendent power can fused into the weapon in order to bring it to a level that surpasses all others. * Power Artillery * Transcendent Armor: Transcendent armor and weapons often come in a set. * Transcendent Weaponry Limitations * Meta Power Immunity/Omnilock * Just as the weapon is capable to killing those of a higher existence, it can also be broken, or even destroyed by them. * Useless against omnipotent beings. * Cannot kill an Absolute Immortal. Known Users * God/Chuck Shurley (Supernatural) Known Weapons * Final Strike (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Daybreak (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Equalizer/Hammurabi (Supernatural) Gallery Daybreakcomplete.png|The Daybreak (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is an energy cannon that wields great power, destructive enough to doom the world. Equalizer_Hammurabi_(Supernatural).png|The Equalizer/Hammurabi (Supernatural) is a gun created by God that wields the power to kill anything, such as the transcendent Nephilim Jack Kline... Chuck_wounded.jpg|...and even critically wound and weaken God Himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Rare power